Entertainment
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. This is a continuation of "Productivity". Find out what Joe, Stella, and Kevin were up to while Nick was in the Lobby with Macy and Carson. Joe/Stella.


**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a continuation of "Productivity" my Nick/Macy story. You may not NEED to read that to get this, but it might help you understand some of the references in this one.**

* * *

**Entertainment**

By angellwings

* * *

"Geez, Stells, we're gonna miss all the entertainment," Joe whined as the elevator doors closed and cut off their view from Nick and Carson as they talked in the lobby.

"Your brother's break up is not entertainment, Joe," Stella scolded.

"Break up?" Tom Jonas asked hopefully. "Oh, hallelujah! Your mother will be so thrilled!"

"C'mon Stella! I just wanted to see Carson's reaction! She's probably about to bust a blood vessel or something!" Joe exclaimed as the elevator began it's way up.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Stella asked him with a sigh.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you feel sorry for the gold digger?" Joe asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, I feel sorry for your brother while he deals with the Wrath of Carson, and I don't want you teasing him about it," Stella said sternly.

"It's a little late for that," Kevin told her. "We've been teasing him about her since they _started_ dating."

Stella shook her head, "Why didn't you talk him _out_ of dating her in the first place?"

"Geez, what do we look like? His keeper?" Joe scoffed. Stella rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"Yes! That's why people say 'my brother's keeper', Joseph!"

"Oh, right, I knew that," He smirked.

Kevin shrugged, "He wouldn't have listened to us if we had tried. You saw what happened way back when with Penny. We tried to warn him and he only pursued her harder."

Stella sighed, "I suppose that's true."

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out into the hallway.

"Besides he's ending it now so we're all home free," Tom Lucas said happily as he handed Kevin the room key for the boys' room, and then handed Stella her room key. "Order room service for lunch. We don't won't to alert the teenage girls to your presence just yet."

"Sure thing, dad," Kevin said as Joe and Stella nodded their agreement.

"Good, I'm going to take a nap. Don't do anything that will endanger your life or anyone elses while I'm unconscious, got it?" Tom Lucas asked.

"Got it," Joe said as they all watched Mr. Lucas head toward his room.

"Okay, how do we find out what's going on in the lobby?" Kevin asked curiously as he glanced at Stella.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stella asked him.

He shrugged, "You're the mastermind."

Stella smirked, "I guess I am aren't I?"

"And so modest too," Joe said with a shake of his head.

"Oh please, it's not like you're the poster child for modesty, you know." Stella said with a small glare.

"Hey! I'm a rockstar! I'm allowed to have a little ego-"

"A little ego?" Kevin asked with a scoff.

"Not talking to you, Kev," Joe said quickly.

"Hey! Be nice," Stella scolded.

"I am nice!"

"Yeah, to girls who barely give you the time of day or giggle incessantly at your lame pick up lines," Stella said hotly.

Joe quirked a challenging eyebrow, "You're just jealous."

Stella blew an unconvincing dry raspberry, "Jealous…is the LAST thing I am, Joseph! Besides if anyone around here is jealous it's you! I mean out of the two of us WHO has scared off all of the others dates? Hmm? Let me think…that would be…YOU!"

"Um, yeah," Kevin mumbled as he rubbed the shoe of his toe against the carpet. "I'm just gonna go. You two have a good…whatever this is."

"No, Kevin, stay. You don't have to go. _I'm_ leaving anyway," Stella sneered. "Imagine. Me, jealous. HA!"

"Hey, I've seen you jealous. You didn't like Maria and you tried to keep me from asking out the girl with the lady bugs on her fingernails…"

"You still don't know her name do you?" Stella asked with a bored glance.

"Hey! I did know her name! Once upon a time…just not anymore," Joe said uncomfortably.

"Whatever, I'm going to go eat my lunch and _call Van Dyke_," Stella threatened with a smirk.

"What?" Joe exclaimed. "Why? You can't!"

"Why can't I, Joe? Hmm? Why?" Stella asked.

"Because-because…"

"If you say because he combs his hair against the natural part I swear I will smack you so hard that-"

"Because he's not good enough for you! Okay? Happy?" He exclaimed hurriedly.

Kevin's eyes widened, "Oh this just got good, Why don't I have any popcorn when I really need it?"

"What?" Stella asked softly.

"He's not good enough for you, Stells," Joe repeatedly seriously. "You need somebody who knows you and appreciates you and-"

"Do you know me and appreciate me?" Stella asked him hesitantly.

Joe swallowed thickly, "More than Van Dyke ever could, yes."

Stella took a step closer and looked at him with skeptical eyes, "Really?"

Kevin glanced back and forth between his brother and Stella eagerly. The minute Joe took a step closer Kevin excused himself. He was enjoying the show, but there were some things he didn't need or want to see. And his brother making out with Stella was one of those things.

"Really," Joe said with a nervous gulp.

Stella bit her bottom lip and spoke up hesitantly, "Does that mean that you-"

"Yes," Joe answered quickly. "Do you lik-"

"Yes," Stella answered just as quickly as Joe.

Joe took in a deep breath and nodded. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Stella's. Her hands moved up his arms and wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Joe and Stella froze and turned toward the doors.

"Wow, and I thought _we_ had accomplished a lot in the last hour," Nick said with a shocked expression. Stella blushed and pulled away from Joe.

"Funny, bro, real funny," Joe muttered sarcastically.

Macy giggled and shrugged, "I thought so."


End file.
